The present invention relates to an oil burner having a system which can lift and ignit the wick simultaneously in a single operation.
Conventional oil burners such as small-size oilstoves include a rack-and-pinion mechanism for moving a wick upwardly and downwardly (as is disclosed in Published examined utility model application No. 31698/1972 and No. 32662/1972). The rack is secured to the wick and the pinion is attached to a shaft for lifting and lowering the wick, the pinion being held in mesh with the rack. The wick can be moved upwardly and downwardly in response to the rotation of the shaft. With the rack-and-pinion mechanism, however, the wick cannot be raised to a position in which oil can be burned until the shaft makes one to two revolutions, a procedure which renders the wick lifting operation tedious and time-consuming. It is necessary to actuate an ignition lever after the wick lifting operation has been completed. Therefore, the wick lifting and igniting operations have to be carried out separately, and hence required time and labor.